<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Птичьи перья by Ninth_wanderer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529293">Птичьи перья</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninth_wanderer/pseuds/Ninth_wanderer'>Ninth_wanderer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninth_wanderer/pseuds/Ninth_wanderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не всегда были такими. Их дали им на шестой день, когда изобретение уже протестировали, были совершены первые пробные вылеты и даны корректировки. Птицы были в восторге. Ангелы были в восторге и завидовали. Слегка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Птичьи перья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они не всегда были такими. Их дали им на шестой день, когда изобретение уже протестировали, были совершены первые пробные вылеты и даны корректировки. Птицы были в восторге. Ангелы были в восторге и завидовали. Слегка.</p>
<p>На самом деле это не было запланированным внесением изменений в конструкцию. Строго говоря, этого не было даже в графике «далекого, но, с учетом Апокалипсиса, не очень, будущего» для возможных мутаций, включая случайные и нелепые. Млекопитающим не полагалось больше четырех конечностей. Это было простым правилом, не требующим уточнений и причин. На выбор только конфигурация – крыло, плавник, копыто или лапа. Противопоставленный палец как эксклюзивная опция.</p>
<p>Поэтому чертеж был изменен на стороне некими энтузиастами и подсунут Ей в стопке с прочей бюрократией, коей к первому на Земле дедлайну скопилось немало. Она подмахнула не глядя, и так ангелы стали такими, какими мы их знаем по румяным рождественским открыткам и легкомысленным нарядам из секс-шопа.</p>
<p>Первые дни после Создания поговаривали, что чертеж перекроили в Аду, потому что все мало-мальски толковые инженеры Пали. С того момента Там вели разработку своего проекта под названием «Эволюция», который, дескать, после первичной настройки мог самостоятельно развиваться. Но на десятый день работы в Раю накопилось слишком много критических ошибок, чтобы обсуждать в курилке что-то кроме работы насущной, поэтому все само собой забылось.</p>
<p>Тем более что на пятнадцатый день специальным указом курилки запретили вовсе.</p>
<p>Конечно, первые крылья были гордостью, несмотря на порочащие слухи. Их выставляли напоказ, лепили на головы и ноги, не ограничиваясь парой – в общем, делали с ними все то же самое, что и с глазами, когда те только появились. Крылья крепко вошли в моду и были готовы пережить Апокалипсис.</p>
<p>А все для чего?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Кроули, почему твои крылья всегда в порядке? Перо к перу, блестят, как ухоженная дамская вещица. Я за своими слежу, но… да ты и сам видишь.</p>
<p>- Потому что мы слили вам чертежи ухудшенной конструкции, ангел. Поганые материалы, запланированное старение, все дела. Скажи «спасибо», что не подрезали перья. Впрочем, если бы вы все разом попадали, ну, Попадали, то нам пришлось бы организовывать ускоренные обучающие курсы, а я после Искушения заслужил отпуск.</p>
<p>В квартирке над книжным солнечно, насколько может быть солнечно в помещении, где окна на тридцать процентов загорожены книжными стопками. Старый паркет прогрелся, а пыльная взвесь в воздухе выглядит настолько волшебно, что от нее даже не хочется чихать.</p>
<p>Они лежат валетом, глядя в потолок и раскрыв крылья. Уложив голову на первостепенные маховые перья Кроули, Азирафель сцепил руки на груди, а Кроули пытается свои чем-то занять. Никуда дальше ангельских крыльев их деть не получается. Он пропускает перья между пальцев - смешные, кудлатые, сизые к очину, они могли бы принадлежать птенцу, но не существу, отлитому из благодати, как стойкий оловянный солдатик.</p>
<p>- Ты обижаешься на меня? – Кроули прижимает подбородок к шее, чтобы посмотреть на Азирафеля. Тот увлеченно рассматривает потолок, и его ресницы в луче солнечного света кажутся почти белыми.</p>
<p>- Нет. Благодаря тебе у меня есть крылья. Такие, какие есть. Я к ним привык. А ты просто делал свою работу. И, дорогой, - пауза после слова обретает нежную нотку, словно Азирафель улыбается, - ты делал ее хорошо.</p>
<p>Кроули сжимает в пальцах белые птичьи перья сильнее, испытывая что-то человеческое, терпкое, от чего воздух начинает сильнее пахнуть озоном.</p>
<p>Иногда он ощущает себя Прощенным.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Кроули, почему твои крылья всегда в порядке?<br/>- Я стираю их "Лаской"...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>